In a bedroom far, far away
by wightofthenine
Summary: Loki x Darcy One Shot, Star Wars Theme. Smut is pretty much all this is *shrugs* A taser tricks drabble from my Loki Role Play Blog on Tumblr that I though you would all enjoy. You can follow me there: wightofthenine


_This drabble was adapted from a side thread on my Role Play blog on Tumblr between myself and shockingdarcy in response to a series of asks Loki received regarding his stance on the politics in the Star Wars films. The asks can be found here and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we did writing it. _

_And queue mood music!_

* * *

"If you're a Sith, I'm a Jedi, and that is why this love is forbidden." She set the popcorn down and turned to face him, a playful smirk finding it's way to her lips. The sudden change from their movie night into whatever mischief she was now planning quickly caught Loki's attention leaving him scrambling for a reply. "Nothing is forbidden if you want it bad enough. Besides, it is the almost being caught that makes it fun, is it not?"

Darcy stood up and practically ran from the bed to her dresser, various articles of clothing falling to the floor as she rummaged through the drawers, pulling out what appeared to be a mock weapon of some sort and aiming it at him. "Jedi code: no lovers allowed. And shh, you're ruining this argument!" It was hard not to return the please smile she was sending him. Elated that he was making an attempt to join in on her antics. Loki slid elegantly from the bed they had been occupying and took a few slow and calculated steps towards her, palms up in a show of peace.

"You should know better than anyone that I do not adhere to any codes that do not allow me to have what I desire. Now lay down you're peculiar weapon and come with me. The Jedi Order cares only for their agenda, not the wants of you're heart. And we both know it wants me." His silken voice growing darker with each stride he made in her direction.

"You can suck my blaster, sithspawn. I'm not going anywhere with a scruffy nerfherder like you! I fight for the good guys, for the purity of the Force. You'll never convince me to come with you." Her sudden hurl of insults caught him off guard. She was more committed to this than he had thought.

So be it. If she was to play the hero than it is only natural for him to be her villain.

"Who's scruffy looking?" He caught the twitch of a smile break the fourth wall she had set in place at his effortless delivery of one of her favorite scenes "You like me because I am a scoundrel, you thrive on the rush my presence brings you. The looming danger. There just aren't enough scoundrels in your life." Before she had time to react Loki had pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His hands working the blaster from her distracted fingertips.

"You're scruffy looking, bantha poodoo!" Darcy gasped against his mouth, pulling away breathlessly, cursing herself for falling prey to his well laid verbal trap. "What the varp, you got me. I don't even just like you, I love you… ." Blue eyes locked with his in wait for his reply as an exhilarated rush began to overtake her.

"I know" he threw the weapon across the room and pulled her closer to him. Lifting her small frame onto his hips, moving their intertwined bodies back towards the bed. "Come with me and join the Empire my love. We can rule the galaxy together. Forget the rebel alliance and be my Queen." His body pressed against hers as he urged her down onto the plush comfort of the bed. His lips capturing hers once more.

Ah! He said it! Darcy's heart thundered madly, he said the line! She wasn't sure how this playful argument and role play turned into something so incredibly sexual but she was having a hard time denying him. "Never..!" she gasped, arching her body against his and curling a leg around his hip. She rolled her hips up sharply when he kissed her and then pulled away with a laugh. "Loki is that a light saber in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Would you like to find out, Rebel?" in what seemed like and instant his shirt found its way to the floor, her's joining it soon after. His length hardening the more she pressed her hips against his. How this silly game of hers landed them here he would never know. All he knew in that moment was that he wanted to feel her, no, needed to be consumed by her.

"I've never tasted the flesh of rebel traitor before" he began to trail desire filled kisses down her body, pausing at the waist of her sweat pants and hooking his fingers under the fabric. If he was really a Sith in some galaxy far, far away she would be the worst rebel spy in the history of rebel spies. Luke Skywalker would be shaking his damn head at her because she was so very aroused by Darth Loki. Her exposed skin felt suddenly too hot, despite the now cool air washing over her flesh and she could feel the flush creeping over her skin from head to toe.

"The Force is… s-strong with me," she murmured, fingers threading through his hair and then stroking down, down, down until she was dragging them over his back. "I won't give in, no matter what you do," said the girl who had an ache, a throb, just between her legs, and a clearly wet arousal he was about to expose.

"We shall see just how much you can take" his deft fingers make quick work of the pants she wore. slipping them under the wet fabric of her undergarment. Eyes closing and he took in the scent of her arousal for him. "You smell of wanting rebel. You will join me yet." with a flick of his writs he yanked the piece of clothing from her body to join the rest of her clothes on the floor. He laid soft kisses to her inner thigh, working his way to the moist folds of her heated center.

"And you will beg to join me" His skilled tongue lapped its way into her folds, toying with the small bundle of nerves he found hiding within. Darcy's hips jerked upward sharply and her fingers clutched the sheets of the bed tightly, bunched them hard until her knuckles went white from the pressure she exerted. Her mouth parted to protest, but all she could manage was a breathy moan of his name as his tongue licked a perfect stripe across her slit and dipped inward across her heated entrance.

"L-loki…!" she squirmed against him head tilting back and eyes shutting tight. "I'll n-never… fuck," but she was already throbbing more from the ministrations of his tongue. She was truly the worst Jedi. He hummed in satisfaction into her delicious folds, she would sing more secrets for him yet. He moved his hands to pin her hips to the mattress. Slowly taking his lips to hover above her throbbing nub and blowing a cool breath across her already heat tingled skin. "Tell me where the rebels are hiding" he was glad that he had actually paid attention during the film. He usually fell asleep when she forced him to watch movies with her. Now that he knew they could serve a purpose he would pay closer attention.

His mouth slowly closed in on her wetness, desiring to taste her on his tongue again. Unable to stand the wait any longer he dove in and began to suckle on the hot nub once more. Certain his tactic would leave her a puddle of shaking flesh calling his name. "I don't know that information- I swear-" it shouldn't have been this hot to have Loki uttering lines from a sci-fi movie, but it was. It, coupled with the ragged licks and hard suckle of his lips around her swollen bud of nerves, had her scrambling to even remember the lines herself.

She parted her thighs, right knee hitching up and toes curling tight, tight, tight as he dove back in against her. Darcy was practically screaming the name of the base as her muscles spasmed, juices rushing to his mouth as she hit her climax.

"Dantooine! Dantooine! The rebel base is on.. Dantooine!"

His lips formed into a pleased smirk from with in her now quivering folds. "Very good princess. I promise you their end will come swiftly" He slipped off what remained of his own clothing and brought his body to hover over hers. His hardened length teasing her entrance. Claiming her lips in a deep kiss while a hand played with one of her breasts.

"That only leaves your allegiance to me to be dealt with. I will have you begging to feel the power of the dark side as you writhe beneath me" Darcy felt a warm buzz spreading through her bones, the afterglow of a raging fire that had blossomed from the pit of her belly outward as she came around his tongue. She was at a loss for words and coherent thought for a long moment until suddenly her eyes fluttered open to find him naked, cock throbbing and swollen against his belly as he pitched forward to capture her lips roughly.

She whimpered against his mouth as she felt the head of his prick teasing at her already oversensitive folds. "I would rather die…" she rasped but her body betrayed her as she rolled her hips up in a sharp bucking movement. She was coating his member in her juices, grinding herself against it all too eager for the moment he'd bury himself inside of her. "You are strong my beautiful Padawan. But you don't know the power of the dark side" The moment the words finished rolling off his tongue he took her lips again. His kiss deep and all consuming as his member slid into her in one swift thrust. A slight moan leaving his chest at the feel of her tightness around him. His body melding further into hers with each rhythmic move of his hips.

His knuckles began to whiten with every pulsation of her body, sending a hot shiver over his skin. Where she failed at holding rebel secrets she excelled at lovemaking. His body trembled in anticipation of the orgasm that was building. His hands seeking hers, fingers intertwining in an intimate embrace. Reminding her that he loved her. His teeth raking gently over the supple skin of her breasts.

No matter how much she psyched herself up for being filled by him it was nothing compared to the actual sensation. That fire from before was back, causing a fine sheen of perspiration to bead across the dips and curves of her body. Darcy's ass lifted off the bed as their hips crashed together and she could feel her tight walls clenching around the thick girth of his member, straining to stretch and accommodate.

Darcy's body melded against his like they were two puzzle pieces, perfectly matched for one another. She dipped her chin low against his shoulder and her canines grazed then bit at his skin, marking him as her cries became muffled against the flesh. Then he shifted, just enough where there was a change of angle as he lowered his mouth across the plump, smooth mound of her breast. She arched up against him, giving him more for his tongue to play against.

"Ah-! Fuck, Loki, please," she begged, now unclear of what she was begging for. She had asked for it, hadn't she? Playing the part of a rebel and now she was a broken rebel, gasping and crying out for a show of that dark power as she met his thrusts. His chuckle was muffled by the flesh of her breast as he peppered kissed up to her collarbone. Leaving behind a mark that was sure to stay. "Those were not the words I needed to hear princess. Pledge yourself to me, give yourself to the dark side"

He found an arousing power in the ability he had found to keep in character. The game of eliciting a pledge to the fictional empire had become his goal and he would not give her release until she gave him what he wanted. His movements became more intense as he felt his own orgasm clambering to take hold of him. His hips thrusting and grinding with hers, a strong hand gently holding her rear end in place as he plunged deeper into her.

"I cannot rule without my Queen"

Darcy's thighs tightened around his hips and then the heel of her foot pressed hard against the small of his back. She could feel the rigid member hitting roughly her g-spot with every stroke until she was trembling from the orgasm that rippled through her body. Her muscles tensed and her whole body arched high, hips pressed hard against him as her cunt milked his cock for his own orgasm.

"I- I- fuck, I pledge.. my allegiance ! To you, to the dark side," oh god she could hardly believe in the midst of a mind blowing orgasm she was fucking a fictional Sith and giving him her sworn loyalty. Darcy couldn't find the desire to give a fuck, not when she was riding out the heat of the climax. He shook slightly from the intensity of the orgasm as it claimed him, syncing with hers. His body fell slackened against hers. Resting on his elbows for support as he chuckled happily, kissing her lips. "You my love, are a terrible spy" his laugh echoed off the walls of her apartment.

"It is no wonder SHIELD pays you to keep your secrets"

Breathless and boneless she fell back against the welcomed softness of her bed. His kiss fell upon parted lips that took to swallowing down air heavily to catch her breath. His laugh made her cheeks burn brighter than they already were and she groaned, closing her eyes.

"Oh my god, either this means we now really have to watch all the Lord of the Rings movies or I need to avoid it to keep myself from pledging an oath to the Orcs or something gross," but oh, how she grinned after, a hand lifting to cover her mouth as she giggled.

"You are such a nerd."


End file.
